Que difícil es decir adiós
by Justified October
Summary: Los chicos de iCarly se han hecho mayores y es hora de decir adiós. Pero,¿qué pasa si,gracias al destino tal vez, un ascensor se para,obligando a nuestros protagonistas a estar juntos, quién sabe cuanto?Una historia donde se resolverán dudas,se averiguarán secretos y sobre todo,se conmemorará a este magnífico show.
1. Que difícil es asimilar la verdad

**Capítulo 1:Qué difícil es asimilar la verdad.**

Allí estaba.

El sobre que decidiría su futuro. El que diría si cumpliría sus sueños o no. No podía esperar. Con un rápido movimiento,lo cogió y lo abrió,ansiosa. Leyó su contenido, y poco a poco, una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

-¡He entrado!-gritó Carly-¡Spencer!¡Voy a ir a Yale!

Spencer apareció en el descansillo de las escaleras que llevaban al estudio y con una sonrisa,bajó los escalones y fundió a su hermanita en un cálido abrazo.

-¡Mi niña!-dijo Spencer,entre lágrimas.-¡Mi hermanita me abandona!

-¡Spencer suéltame!- Carly se deshizo del abrazo de su hermano-Tengo que ir a contárselo a Sam y Freddie.

Carly se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a cruzar la puerta. Pero Spencer la frenó.

-¡Deberías de decirles que vayan recogiendo sus cosas del estudio!-Carly se dio la vuelta.-Tu vas a ir a Yale,Freddie va a ir a la Academia Tecnológica de Nueva York y Sam va a entrar en un Cursillo Intensivo de Culinaria.¿No crees que ya es hora?

Carly se volvió a dar la vuelta y salió por la puerta. Después de cerrarla,se echó a llorar. No quiso contestarle a su hermano porque sabía que tenía razón. Se iban a separar,el Trío Inseparable,los Tres Mosqueteros. Joder, eran como hermanos. Resbaló por la puerta para sentarse en el suelo,con las manos en sus ojos y llorando a lágrima viva. La puerta frente a ella se abrió y Freddie apareció.

-¿Carly?-Freddie se arrodilló junto a su amiga.-¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Me estabas espiando por la mirilla?-se rió Carly,entre lágrimas.

-No...-Freddie se puso rojo. Carly soltó una risa y le miró a los ojos.

-Me aceptaron en Yale-dijo,todavía medio riendo,medio llorando.

-¡Eso es fantástico!-exclamó Freddie.

-¿Qué es fantástico?-una figura rubia apareció en la esquina que daba a los apartamentos.-¿Qué te pasa,Carly?-Sam se arrodilló junto a sus amigos.

-Estoy en Yale,Sam-le contestó Carly.

-Wow…Yale-Sam silbó-¿Por qué lloras,entonces?

-Porque no quiero asimilar la verdad-Carly volvió a explotar en lágrimas-Nos vamos a la universidad chicos. Nos separamos. Se acabó lo de "amigos inseparables". Se acabaron las bromas,Gibby sin camisa,los batidos en Zumolandia,nuestras taquillas juntas,tus incasables insultos a Freddie,los pobres intentos de Freddie por defenderse,los chistes malos,el baile aleatorio,los _sketchs._ Todo.

Y entonces Freddie y Sam comprendieron.

-Pero la vida sigue,Carls.-comentó Sam,a su pesar.

-¿Y si yo no quiero?-Carly miró a sus amigos,examinando sus reacciones-¿Y si yo no quiero que las cosas cambien?

-No puedes hacer nada,Carly. La vida sigue.-comentó Sam.

-Las cosas cambian.

-Las oportunidades se pierden-Sam bajó la mirada.

-Y nosotros crecemos.

Carly bajó la mirada igual que su amiga. Resopló,se secó las lágrimas y se levantó.

-Está bien,chicos. Tienen razó que afrontar los cambios.-Carly cogió mucho aire, lo volvió a soltar y forzó una sonrisa.-Dentro de poco es julio. Deberíamos de ir pensando que vamos a hacer para el último show.

-Deberíamos-secundó Freddie.

-Bien.¿Quieren entrar?-preguntó Carly. Los chicos asintieron y entraron en el apartamento de Carly.

* * *

Agosto estaba llegando a su fin. Y con ello,la partida de Carly y Freddie. Sam se quedaría en Seattle para estudiar(¿?)culinaria y poder abrir su restaurante. Freddie seguiría con su tecnología y aspiraría a llegar a formar su propia empresa. Y Carly estudiaría en Yale para su próxima carrera en derecho.

Los tres se encontraban en el salón del apartamento de de Shay. Sam llevaba una bolsa de basura y Freddie,una mochila. El grupo esperaba el ascensor para subir el estudio y recoger sus cosas de iCarly. Habían retrasado ese momento lo máximo posible. Fue duro hacer el último programa. Y recoger sería mucho peor. Sería como cerrar un capítulo de su vida. Un capítulo que desearían que fuese eterno.

-Voy a salir un rato. Tengo una cita-comunicó Spencer a los chicos cabizbajos que se subían al ascensor.-Volveré en cuanto pueda.-El hermano sabía que después de recoger,su hermanita lo necesitaría. Siempre era triste decir adiós.

Los muchachos asintieron y se subieron en el ascensor. No dijeron nada. No hacía falta. En el estudio,Sam cogió un par de cosas,no muchas. Freddie le regaló el mando de los controles. Carly ,después de mucho insistir,hizo que Freddie se quedara con el premio de los iWeb. La pelinegra aprovechó para ir metiendo sus propias cosas en cajas y guardándolas en algunos rincones del propio desván. El muchacho cogió las cosas técnicas y bajó el croma. Al terminar, la sala se veía vacía. Todavía se oía el rumor del último chiste, del último baile, de la última despedida. Y de la última risa. Sin necesidad de decir nada,los tres se fundieron en un abrazo. Ninguno podría decir con exactitud cuanto duró,pero fue mucho. Cuando por fin se soltaron,Carly tenía los ojos vidriosos y Sam los tenía rojos. La última bajó la mirada,claramente para que ninguno viese que estaba apunto de llorar. Se subieron al ascensor. Esperaron. Se subieron. Y de repente éste,con una violenta sacudida,se paró.

* * *

**Hola! Este es el primer long.-fic que voy a hacer. Es una especie de tributo a iCarly. Ya lo sé,lo típico,se quedan encerrados en el ascensor y empiezan a recordar viejos tiempos...aunque no va a ser exactamente así. Aunque lo parezca,no es Creddie.  Quiero señalar la frase de Sam de "Las oportunidades se pierden"Jajaja...¡Saquen sus propias conclusiones!;)**

**No será muy largo,de unos cinco capítulos o así,tal vez más si estoy inspirada o menos si la historia no da para más. Tampoco los haré muy largos,aunque lo serán más que este. **

**Bueno,gracias por leer y si quieren,dejen reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER:NADA DE ESTE FIC ME PERTENECE,SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE PARTICULAR EPISODIO**

**Zibby Nightlake**


	2. Que difícil es recordar

**Capítulo 2:Qué difícil es recordar.**

-Socorro…socorro…-Carly hizo otro vano intento por pedir ayuda.

Ya había pasado media hora después de que el ascensor se hubiese parado. La primera reacción de los chicos fue gritar por ayuda,pero Spencer había salido y a saber cuando volvería. Buscaron por sus Perphones;pero el de Carly estaba en el salón,Freddie se lo había dejado en su apartamento y el de la rubia estaba sin batería. Carly había guardado el módem que proporcionaba Internet al estudio y la señal de los otros dos pisos no llegaba. Después de muchos intentos pidiendo ayuda,se rindieron y se sentaron en el suelo,a la espera de Spencer.

-Déjalo Carls,no malgastes saliva-aconsejó Sam. Carly como respuesta,se encogió de piernas,puso su cara entre sus rodillas y se empezó a balancear,haciendo un sonido raro con la boca.

-Le va a dar un ataque de claustrofobia-comunicó Sam.

Los ruidos de Carly cada vez se hacían más intensos.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-exclamó Sam.

-¡Espera!Si abrimos esa ventana se sentirá mejor-Freddie se refería a la ventana donde una vez un pequeño pollito se había colado.-Tengo un destornillador por aquí…-Freddie buscó en su mochila,sacó un pequeño destornillador y se lo lanzó a Sam,quien se levantó,desatornilló la ventana y se colocó al lado de Carly para tranquilizarla. Después de un rato,los extraños sonidos de Carly,cesaron.

Silencio.

-Esto me recuerda al final de una serie de televisión-comentó Carly,quien ya se encontraba mejor-Los protagonistas se quedan encerrados en un ascensor y empiezan a recordar cosas de su vida.

-¡Ah,sí!-exclamó Sam,reconociendo de lo que hablaba su amiga-Como se llamaba…lo tengo en la punta de la lengua…

-Sí,sí…esa serie…-el muchacho se unió a la búsqueda.

-Como era…

-¡Drake y Josh!

-No…no…era de dibujos animados….

-Sí…

-Es verdad…

Después de minutos cavilando,Freddie fue el primero en rendirse. Cogió su mochila,la abrió y de ella sacó su portátil.

-Benson,ya lo hemos intentado. No hay Internet.-dijo Sam.

-Ya,bueno. Pero Carly me ha dado una idea. Hace un par de días,me puse a ver mis episodios favoritos de iCarly y los descargué en el ordenador. Pensé que tal vez les gustaría verlos.

Las dos chicas se acercaron al muchacho,que ya buscaba entre las descargas los vídeos.

-Aquí están…Vaya,este es mi favorito.-Freddie apretó al primer vídeo de unos cuantos. En la pantalla aparecieron una Carly y una Sam de unos trece años. Carly reconoció el show al instante.

-¡Es el primer show!-exclamó.

-¡Sí,sí!Con todos los extraños talentos de esos chicos-afirmó Sam.

-El chico que echaba leche por los ojos…-recordó la pelinegra.

-La chica que saltaba con un saltador mientras tocaba la trompeta…-añadió Sam.

-Y el chico que decía todo al revés.-dijo Freddie. Soltaron una carcajada. En su primer show se veían algo ridículos,un poco torpes,sus chistes eran algo malos y no eran muy buenos interpretando.Aún así,fue el mejor show sin duda. Lo recuerdan muy lejano,pero a la vez muy cercano. Y aunque reían por fuera,lloraban por dentro.

* * *

-¡Spence,colega!-Gibby reconoció al chico sentado en la mesa de Zumolandia,solo y con la mirada perdida.

-¡Qué pasa,Gibson!Siéntate,anda-ofreció chico le hizo caso y se sentó delante de su amigo,en la mesa de siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?-preguntó Gibby.

-Nada…pensar-admitió Spencer.

-Tenías una cita y la chica te plantó-Spencer sonrió,Gibby siempre sabía cuando mentía.

-Sí…se llamaba Trish…no,espera,era Melanie.¿O Karen?-Gibby y Spencer explotaron en risas.

-¿Dónde están Sam,Freddie y Carly?-preguntó Gibby.

-En el estudio,recogiendo.

-Ah-Gibby asintió con la cabeza-Voy a echar de menos el show.

-Y yo.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar el nuevo?

-¿El nuevo qué?-preguntó Spencer.

-Show. El nuevo show. Espero que se llame "iGibby".Yo creo que ese sería un gran título.

-Gibby,no va a haber ningún show má chicos se van a separar y por lo tanto,se acabó iCarly.-explicándolo despacio,como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño.

-¿Entonces,ya está?¿No más shows?-preguntó Gibby,para asegurarse.

-Nop.

-Ah-Después de unos breves instantes en silencio,Gibby se echó a llorar. Claro,al estilo Gibby. Spencer no tardó en imitar a su compañero. Claro,al estilo Spencer.

-¡T-Bo,tráenos otra ronda de batidos!-gritó Gibby,entre lágrimas.

-¡Y de melocotón!-exclamó Spencer.

-¡Sí,con mucho melocotón!-secundó Gibby,para continuar llorando con su amigo.

* * *

-¡Jake era un buen chico!-exclamó Carly,entre carcajadas.

-¡Pero cantaba fatal!-dijo Sam,conteniendo las lágrimas de la risa.

-¡La verdad es que no entiendo porque todavía guardas ese show!-Carly se cruzó de brazos,aparentando enfado,pero la verdad es que no podía parar de reírse.

-¿Bromeas?-se rió Freddie-¡Es la única prueba que tengo que no es perfecto!

Sam,Freddie y Carly estallaron en risas otra vez.

-¡Pon…pon…pon el de Jonah,otra vez!-solicitó Carly entre lágrimas. Freddie y Sam se sintieron algo incómodos.¿Por qué guardaría Freddie ese show entre sus favoritos?No era de los más divertidos,pero si de los más osados.¿Tendría algo que ver con su relación rota?¿Celos,tal vez?

Mientras los chicos cavilaban sobre el tema,Carly se agarraba la barriga de la risa.

-Ay…-Carly paró a respirar.-¿Cuál es ese capítulo?-Carly señaló a un show de nombre M.P.C

-Ah…-Freddie reconoció el show-Nada,es nada…¿Por qué no vemos el de las playeras?Yo todavía tengo ahorrado el dinero,quiero comprarme un coche,aunque no se si me va a dar….

ese show.-ordenó Carly,muy seria.

-Nah,no es nada importante…-se intentó escabullir Freddie.

-Freddie,ponlo.

-No hace falta…

-Freddie…

-Carly…

Carly y Freddie entonces comenzaron un tiraba,Freddie empujaba,Freddie agarraba,Carly soltaba…

-¡No!-el ordenador calló al suelo hecho pedazos-¡Mi portátil!

-¡Oh,Freddie,lo siento tanto!-Carly se acercó al ordenador y cogió los pedazos del suelo,intentando unirlos.

-Es inútil-se lastimó Freddie.

-¡No!-se negó Carly.

-Carly…-Freddie la agarró de los brazos y la echó para atrás.

-¡No!¡Era tan joven!-Carly apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie,mientras él le acariciaba el pelo.-No…

Sam se mantenía al margen de este escenario. ¿Sería verdad,entonces?¿Freddie estaba por Carly otra vez? ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado?

Carly se volvió a encoger y a hacer los mismos ruidos de antes.

-Le está volviendo a dar un ataque de claustrofobia-se alarmó Freddie.

-Espera. Tengo una idea-Sam se levantó,se puso al lado de Carly,presionó un nervio de su codo y ésta cayó desmayada en el suelo.

-¡Sam!¿Pero que has hecho?-se escandalizó Freddie.

-¡Ah,esto!¡Bueno,apreté un nervio que tiene en el codo!Estará dormida un rato.-Sam,sin inmutarse,se sentó al lado de Freddie.

-¿Cuándo se despertará?-preguntó,preocupado.

-¡Y yo que sé!¿Podemos por favor,estar en silencio hasta que Spencer llegue?

-Pero…

Sam le fulminó con la mirada. Y ese mirada Puckett,despertó muchos recuerdos en Freddie. No,definitivamente,recordar no era fácil.

* * *

**Segundo cap. up! Es una especie de cap. transitorio,aunque tiene info. interesante...Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews,si gracias por leer!**

**Zibby Nightlake**


	3. Que difícil es saber

**Capítulo 3:Qué difícil es saber**

-¡Y…y cuando me vestí de sirena y salí de la tarta de cumpleaños de Sam!-se rió Gibby.

-¡Eso nunca pasó!-exclamó Spencer.

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

Spencer y Gibby ya iban por la cuarta o quinta ronda de batidos. Ya ni sabían cuando lloraban o reían. Ya ni sabían lo que era verdad o lo que era mentira.

-Yo…yo recuerdo cuando casi mato a Carly con un martillo. Y nuestro abuelo casi se la lleva-Spencer regresó a las lágrimas, llevando a Gibby consigo.-O cuando fuimos a Japón.

-Me acuerdo de eso,fue muy divertido-Gibby sucumbió a la risa.

-¡Tú no estabas, Gibson!-Spencer soltó una carcajada,y vuelta a empezar.

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡T-Bo,otra ronda!-exclamó Spencer.

-Chicos, han tomado demasiado batidos-T-Bo parecía serio, pero enseguida se echó a reír-¡Pero que estoy diciendo!¡Otra ronda para mis colegas, Spencer y Gibby!

Los tres soltaron una gran carcajada. Gibby se cayó al suelo de la risa y Spencer se empezó a reír de él, sucumbiendo poco después al llanto. El más joven no tardó en imitarlo.

Definitivamente, habían tomado demasiado melocotón.

* * *

Sam se quitó sus calcetines y sus zapatos. Agosto estaba en su momento culminante, y el calor era insoportable. Llevaban ya dos horas encerrados en el ascensor, y dentro no podía ser más asfixiante. Carly seguía dormida, aunque Freddie le había quitado la rebeca y se la había colocado debajo de la cabeza. El chico había hecho caso a Sam y no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que Carly se había desmayado. Mejor,pensaba la chica. Había habido pocos momentos en los que habían estado solos desde que habían roto y aunque había pasado casi un año, todavía era muy incómodo. Muy, muy incómodo.

-Demasiado incómodo-Sam,sin darse cuenta,había pensado en voz alta. No le pasaba desde hacía mucho, porque había aprendido de los problemas que causaba.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Freddie. Como decía, causaba problemas.

-Nada.

Silencio.

-Sam…¿te pasa algo?-Freddie hizo la pregunta que llevaba rondando su cabeza ya desde hace demasiado.

-¿Tú que crees?-la rubia estaba harta de las evasivas, de las respuestas incompletas y de los silencios indefinidos. _Quería_ que supiese lo que le pasaba. Y le daba igual quedar en ridículo. Total, en un par de días se iría y _esperaba_ no volverlo a ver.

-No…no sé-se excusó Freddie, que sabía que estaba quedando como un imbécil insensible. _Creía _saber lo que le pasaba a la muchacha, pero no quería afirmarlo. Esperaba que no fuera verdad.

-Mira que eres tonto-Sam no se pudo contener-Hace ya un año que rompimos y para ti, no importa. Te volviste a colgar por la_ maravillosísima_ y _fantástiquisima _Carly, porque ella no tiene ni un solo defecto. Por supuesto que no. Y claro, para ti ya no importo. No importa que dejara la Pearphone Store porque a ti te despidieron. No importa que cuando ese camión de tacos te atropelló para salvar la vida de Carly, _fui yo_ quien estuvo esperando en el hospital hasta que te despertaras. No importa que te dijera que te quisiese. Pues sí, Freddie. Me sigues gustando, tal vez algo más. Pero da igual,¿no?Porque yo no tengo sentimientos. Yo no lloro. Yo no pienso. Yo no soy Carly-y Sam, aunque lo estuvo evitando todo lo que pudo, notó como una lágrima brotaba de su ojo y se resbalaba por su mejilla. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza, deseando no haber dicho nada. Y sobre todo, _que el imbécil no la viera llorar._

-Vaya…no sabía que te sintieras así-confesó Freddie, todavía abrumado.

-Claro imbécil-Sam soltó una carcajada muy falsa-Llevo enviándote indirectas ocho meses. Te he intentado poner celoso con millones de chicos. Te he dicho cosas muy hirientes, más de lo normal.¿Es que eso no te dice nada?

Freddie no creía que tratarlo peor fuera una indirecta, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Él sabía que con Sam pasaba algo, pero no sabía que fuera _eso_, al menos no con total seguridad. Respiró hondo y, con mucho cuidado, dijo por fin, lo que él sentía.

-Sam, no te voy a negar que me guste Carly. Me gusta mucho, aunque sé que no es correspondido. Y también te voy a admitir que por ti siento algo también. Algo muy, muy confuso. No se exactamente lo que es, pero no es para nada algo que no quiero sentir. No te voy a decir que jamás dejé de quererte desde que bajamos de ese ascensor-el chico sabía que sonaba duro, pero era la verdad-Pero quiero que sepas que ese _te quiero_ que te dije lo dije _muy_ en serio. Creo que lo más serio que he hecho en los últimos años. Y no hay nada que vaya quitar lo que sentí ese momento. Y quién sabe. Tal vez esto que siento por ti se pueda desarrollar. La verdad, es que me gustaría mucho.

-Eso lo dices para darme falsas esperanzas.

-No.-Freddie lo dijo con una rotundidad que sorprendió a la chica-Para nada. Es la pura verdad.

Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, Sam se arrimó a Freddie y Freddie se arrimó Sam. Aunque hiciera calor, los dos estuvieran sudando como pollos y olieran peor que un queso caducado. Con el cuidado de una madre al arropar a sus hijos, el chico envolvió entre sus brazos a Sam. Enseguida los notó húmedos.

-Sam…¿estás llorando?

-No-respondió Sam, con voz temblorosa, limpiándose después las lágrimas-Soy una Puckett y las Pucketts no lloramos.

-¿Y si no fueras una Puckett?-Sam lo observó extrañada-¿Por qué tenemos que ser como todo el mundo quiere que seamos?¿Por qué Carly tiene que ser la dulce, la lista y la simpática, yo el bobo tecnológico sensiblón y tú la carnívora rompehuesos?

-Es porque somos así…

-No tiene por qué-interrumpió el pelinegro-¿Quién dice que Carly no pueda ser ácida o antipática,que yo pueda ser a veces un insensible,o que tú no puedas llorar? Somos personas y como tal, podemos cambiar. Cambiarnos a nosotros o cambiar nuestra opinión. Eso es la vida en sí,¿no?

La chica entonces, miró a Freddie a los ojos.

-Qué tonto eres-sonrió.

Y con mucho cuidado, los dos se acercaron y se besaron suavemente en los labios. Fue un beso dulce, torpe y bonito. Pero solo eso, un beso. Y ambos lo sabían. ¿Quién sabe si eso florecería algún día? Solo el tiempo lo diría. Terminaron el beso y ambos dos se enrojecieron, pero ninguno apartó la vista de los ojos del otro.

-¿Qué pasa…?-Carly por fin, había salido de su "ensoñación". Los dos muchachos se separaron bruscamente.

-¡Nada!-exclamaron a la vez.

-¿Y por qué estaban acurrucados, con el calor que hace?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-¡Por nada!-volvieron a decir.

-¿No me volverán a estar ocultando algo, como cuando no me dijeron que se habían besado?-preguntó Carly, perspicaz.

Los dos se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza. Pero la rubia se limitó a levantarse, sentarse al lado de su amiga y rodearla con un brazo.

-A veces es mejor no saber, Carlangas.

"Porque a veces saber es mucho más duro" pensó Freddie.

* * *

**Este cap. me encantó escribirlo. Me parecía que había que solucionar cosas en la relación de estos dos, y no podía ser simplemente:"Nunca te dejé de querer,Freddie"." Yo tampoco Sam."Porque sino sería muy falso. Todavía quedan dos o tres cosas que solucionar,pero tampoco queda afirmar que quedan dos capítulos para acabar el fic y un epílogo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y si quieren,dejen reviews!**

**Zibby Nightlake**


	4. Que difícil es perdonar

**Capítulo 4: Qué difícil es perdonar.**

Carly era una chica muy perspicaz y sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado entre Sam y Freddie. Llevaba despierta más tiempo de lo que ellos creían, pero no quería interrumpir. Así que Freddie seguía enamorado de ella…ya se lo temía. Y tendría que romperle el corazón. Por enésima vez. ¿Cuántas iban ya? Había salido con tantos chicos:Jake(bueno,más o menos),cuando le gustaba Shane,cuando salió con Griffin y tantas citas que había tenido y con tantos tipos que había salido. Pero,¿cuántas oportunidades le había dado a Freddie?Dos:una solo fue porque le salvó la vida, y él mismo se dio cuenta. Y la otra vez fue un baile. Un estúpido baile. Y no había sentido nada. Jamás. Jamás ha sentido nada con Freddie,excepto afecto y ternura. Pero ella solo lo veía como un hermano:¿cómo se le puede romper el corazón a un hermano tantas veces?

-¿Dónde demonios está Spencer?-preguntó retóricamente Freddie-Dijo que no tardaría en su cita, y ya han pasado cuatro horas.

-Es una de las relaciones más largas que ha tenido-se rió Sam.

-¡Eh! Estuvo saliendo con la profesora demente como dos semanas y con esa tía rara que lo trataba con un crío como dos días o así…-lo defendió Carly,aunque sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

-Relación….chica,chico-Sam empezó a atar cabos,aunque ninguno de los presentes excepto ella entendía lo que decía.-¡Eso es!-saltó Sam,sobresaltando a sus amigos.-¡Ya lo tengo!¿Te acuerdas cuando intentamos encerrar a Jake en el ascensor para que no cantara y salió por una trampilla hasta llegar al estudio?

-¡Sí!-comprendieron Carly y Freddie.

-Ninguno de los dos es suficientemente fuerte como para abrir la puerta del estudio,así que subiré , aúpame-Freddie,rápido como el rayo se levantó y subió a Sam hasta que ella alcanzó la trampilla. La abrió con dificultad y después se impulsó hasta salir a fuera.

-Volveré con ayuda-anunció y desapareció por los cables.

Freddie y Carly se quedaron solos. Carly sabía que tenía que decirlo ya,pero no…podía. Era difíl,mucho. Lo único es que esperaba que Freddie la perdonase.

-Freddie…

-¿Sí,Carly?-Freddie le sonrió con aquella sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que tantas veces la había animado y alegrado. No podía. Sin embargo,debía.

-Freddie,no me gustas.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Freddie. Carly se apresuró a explicarse.

-Estuve escuchando la conversación que tuviste con Sam y he de decirlo:no me gustas. Pero te quiero. Muchísimo. Aunque como un hermano. Y sé que te he rechazado muchísimas veces,tantas…por eso lo siento. Perdóname. Soy estúpida,eres un chico maravilloso,sensible y guapo,pero…no me atraes. No sé si lo comprendes.

Freddie sonrió tristemente y se sentó en el suelo. Carly se sentó junto a él,despacio.

-Me lo temía-dijo con pesadumbre.-Pero que sepas que lo seguiré intentando…

-No-dijo tajante Carly-Quiero que dejes de intentarlo. Te he dejado que siguieras intentándolo todos estos años,porque en parte estaba bien sentirse adulada y querida,aparte de que siempre hacías lo que yo quería…-Freddie sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos-Pero ya está bien de ser egoístas. Sé que suena duro Freddie,pero por favor,déjalo. No lo puedo soportar más. Lo digo más que por ti que por mí,hazme favor.

Largo silencio.

-Tienes razón-se venció Freddie-Tantas veces lo he intentado…Pero nada,no ha dado resultado. Me rindo. Aunque no será fácil olvidarte,Carly Shay. Pero lo intentaré.

-Además, sé que encontrarás a tu chica especial por ahí-comentó Carly-Tienes a una muy cerca,por sino lo sabías.

Freddie comprendió perfectamente a quién estaba haciendo Carly alusión y sonrió.

-Pero por favor,Freddie. Sam no es tu segundo plato. Tenlo en cuenta.

Freddie asintió. De repente,el ascensor se puso en funcionamiento. Descendió un par de segundos hasta abrirse en el salón de los Shay,donde les esperaba Sam,tres bomberos y un electricista.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó Carly. Se había liberado de ese espacio tan cerrado. ¡Menuda tortura!Prácticamente saltó en los brazos de los bomberos,electricista y Sam,quien casi la tira.

-¡Para el carro,Carls!-exlcamó Sam,entre carcajadas.

-¡Eh!¿No son los de iCarly?-preguntó un bombero a sus compañeros y a los chicos.-Siempre supimos que eras la hermana de Spencer(es muy famoso en el departamento de bomberos) pero no te supe reconocer hasta ahora.¡Nos encanta su show!Una lástima que se haya terminado. ¿Nos podrían firmar un autógrafo,por favor?

El bombero se sacó una libreta de un bolsillo y un bolígrafo,que usaron ambas chicas,protagonistas del show, para firmar.

-También queremos tu firma,Freddie-comentó el bombero. El rostro de Freddie se iluminó.¡Por fin!¡No podía ser!¡Por fin le reconocían el mérito! Firmó lo más bonito que pudo en la libreta y estrechó fuertemente la mano de los bomberos,sin parar de sonreír.

-Por cierto,¿Spencer todavía no ha llegado?-preguntó Carly.

-Lo llamé ,pero no me lo cogió-reconoció Sam.

¿Dónde demonios estaba el hermano mayor de los Shay?

* * *

-¡Otra ronda!-solicitó Spencer a su buen amigo T-Bo.

-¡Marchando!-exclamó éste, feliz.

-¡Spencer!-Carly entró en el local junto a sus mejores amigos, entre una mezcla de enfado y confusión al ver a su hermano junto a Gibby bebiendo batidos.

-¡Carly!-Spencer pareció salir de todo ensimismamiento y locura que había tenido durante las últimas cuatro horas y tres cuartos. Su hermana siempre sería la voz de su razón,por muy lejos que estuviera.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?¡Me dijiste que estarías en casa pronto!¡Sam,Freddie y yo llevamos encerrados en el ascensor casi cinco horas!¡Y tú bebiendo aquí como un poseso!

Gibby ya se estaba escabulliendo,pero Carly lo vio.

-¡Y tú, Gibby!¿Cómo es que no lo paraste?¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Carly,yo…-se intentó disculpar Spencer.

-¡De "Carly,yo…" nada!¡A casa!-gritó Carly,furiosa.

-Pero…

-¡Venga!

Un Spencer tristón se dispuso a irse. Echó una mirada de soslayo a su batido a medio a acabar,pero Carly le echó tal mirada de basilisco,que se resignó y prosiguió su camino.

-¡Tú vete a tu casa,Gibby!

-Pero…

-¡Ya!¡O quieres que llame a tu madre!

-No me da miedo.-se plantó Gibby,aunque bastó la "mirada asesina de Carly" para que éste se marchara corriendo de la tienda.

-¡Tienes que pagar la cuenta!-llamó T-Bo,cuando Carly se dispuso a irse.

-Oh,sí. Perdona.¿Cuánto te debo?-Carly se acercó al mostrador mientras miraba en su cartera el dinero que tenía. T-Bo le pasó la cuenta y Carly abrió los ojos como nunca antes en su vida.

-¿Tanto?¡Pero…pero…!¿Existe este número?

T-Bo asintió con la cabeza y extendió su mano. Oh,definitivamente, ésta no se la perdonaría a Spencer.

* * *

**Tenía que solucionar el Creddie. Me pareció justo,solucionar el Creddie y el Seddie. Y lo de Freddie...es que me dio pena,el hace mucho en el show y nunca se lo reconocen. Y sí,¡por fin están fuera del ascensor! Pero eso no quiere decir que se haya terminado el fic. Como dije en el anterior cap,todavía queda,pero muy poco,solo un capítulo más y un epílogo.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Zibby Nightlake**


	5. Que difícil es¿pero,qué?

**Capítulo 5: Que difícil es…¿pero,qué…?**

El 15 de septiembre lo recordarían como uno de los días más tristes,extraños y divertidos de su vida. El mismo día,Carly cogería un avión a Coneticcut y Freddie otro a Nueva York. Gibby hacía dos días que se había marchado: se había metido en Empresariales en la Universidad de Miami, quería tener su propia cadena de restaurantes, y pensaba en contratar a Sam como co-ayudante y así gestionar el negocio en común.

Carly observaba su cuarto. Estaba bastante vacío,la mayoría de los muebles que habían alquilado los habían devuelto. Lo único que todavía quedaba era la cama,para futuras visitas y la lámpara de ositos de gominola. Sabía que sus amigos la estaban esperando abajo,pero tenía que hacer una cosa antes. Cogió el ascensor del Bushwell Plaza y subió hasta el desván. Lo único que había allí era cajas y más cajas. Solo permanecía colgado ese pequeño cartel que rezaba "iCarly" y debajo la señal de "Live". Y allí se quedaría por siempre. Acarició la tela que cubría el asiento del coche del estudio. El coche se lo habían llevado hace un par de días al desgüace,donde lo venderían como chatarra. Dios,cuanto iba a echarlo de menos. Pero la vida sigue,Carly. La vida sigue.

Bajó los escalones donde les esperaban sus amigos. Freddie estaba con su madre,quien le estaba dando recomendaciones sobre la higiene personal. Sam estaba comiéndose un trozo de jamón de su nevera:posiblemente sería la última vez que la vería hacer eso.

-Voy a echar de menos no tener comida en mi nevera-comentó Carly. Sam se chupó los dedos y sonrió.

-Y llámame cada día…¡no,cada hora!¡Qué digo,mándame un mensaje cada cuarto de hora!¡O cada minuto!-La Sra. Benson revisaba por enésima vez las maletas de Freddie. Éste le dedicó una mirada suplicante a Spencer,quien hizo un intento:

-Sra. Benson…tal vez una llamada a la semana,o cada dos días…

-¿Me estás diciendo como educar a mi hijo?-la Sra. Benson le dedicó esa mirada de loca-asesina que asustaba a cualquiera. Spencer prefirió callarse,pero la Sra. Benson insistía.

-¡No me gusta lo que has hecho estos años:has malcriado a mi hijo!

-Mamá…-Freddie hacía tentativas de calmar a su madre.

-¡Ya no se come sus verduras cada hora o se da baños anti-bacteriales!

-Mamá…

-¡No me deja coser su nombre en sus calzoncillos!

-¡MAMÁ,YA ESTÁ BIEN!-todos se sobresaltaron. Nadie se esperaba esa reacción de Freddie,nunca había usado ese tono con su madre.

-¡Freddie,no me hables así!-le reprochó su madre.

-¡SÍ,TE HABLO ASÍ!¡ME VOY MAMÁ,ME VOY!¡YA NO TENGO NUEVE AÑOS,TENGO CASI DIECINUEVE!¡SPENCER SOLO ME HA ENSEÑADO A CRECER,PORQUE PARA TI SOLO SOY TU NIÑO PEQUEÑO!¡TE QUIERO MAMÁ,PERO HE CRECIDO!

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante el muchacho,aún más su madre. Se esperaban una reacción desmesurada de la misma,pero ésta se limitó a decir.

-Vale,una llamada una vez a la semana o cada dos o tres días está perfecto.

¿Esa había sido la Sra. Benson?Imposible. Ninguno se había recuperado de la sorpresa cuando la madre de Freddie cerró las maletas y las arrastró a la puerta.

-Bueno,¿nos vamos?-preguntó,expectante. Todos asintieron,todavía desconcertados. Carly cogió sus maletas. Todos salieron de la estancia antes que ella,Freddie y Sam dándole una mirada de añoranza. Cuántos buenos momentos habían pasado allí. Estaba la nevera,casi siempre vacía;la mesa,donde había comido los tacos de espaguetti por primera vez;el sofá donde tantas veces se había quedado dormida; y la escultura de robot de botellas,quien la había custodiado desde los treces. Sonrió tristemente, y cerró la puerta del 7-C.

* * *

-Deberíamos de pasar la puerta de control,Freddie. Se nos hace tarde-aconsejó Carly.

Era la hora de las despedidas. Todos las _odiaban_ profundamente. Carly abrazó con fuerza a Spencer,a Sam e incluso a la Sra. Benson. Freddie hizo lo mismo.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo un segundo a solas,Sam. Si te parece.-dijo Freddie.

-Esperen. Voy con ustedes, al baño y así tienen tiempo para hablar-Carly sabía que,por muchas cosas que le hubiera dicho Freddie a su madre,que está no se fiaba ni un pelo de Sam. Mejor si iban los tres.

Juntos caminaron en silencio. El maldito baño no aparecía y no fue hasta llegar a seguramente la zona más recóndita y oscura de todo al aeropuerto,que apareció.

-Qué mal rollo…dense prisa,será rapidito.-Carly entró de prisa en el baño,dejando a los dos muchachos solos. Freddie se apuró en decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Carly me rechazó. Por eso he pensado que…

-Lo sé-contestó Sam,secamente-Ahora que ya no está la buena de Carly te vienes arrastrando a mí ,¿no?.-con cada palabra,Sam cada vez se enfurecía más. Llevaba tiempo esperando que Freddie hiciera esto, pero Sam Puckett no era el segundo plato de nadie-¡No soy tu premio de consolación,Freddie!¡Y si vienes a decirme lo "ciego y equivocado que estabas" ya lo sé,pero es tarde!¡ES MUY TARDE ,BENSON!¡ME MEREZCO ALGO MEJOR!

Un grito desgarrador sorprendió a ambos dos chicos. Provenía del baño y sin duda era de Carly. Freddie y Sam entraron corriendo,el primero sin preocuparse porque fuera el baño de chicas. Allí se encontraron una imagen totalmente desconcertante;el baño era solo un cuarto de las escobas algo grande y en medio,en vivo y en directo,se alzaba la figura de Nevel Papperman.

-¡Nevel!-exclamaron la rubia y el moreno a la vez. Papperman ensanchó aún más su sonrisa burlona.

* * *

-Sí,equipo de iCarly…no me esperaban volver a ver,¿no?¡Ja!Pues aquí estoy. Y a donde sea que vayan a ir, no podrán. Estarán aquí un buen rato…¡Lo que sea que quieran hacer para darle más fama a iCarly no podrán!Gracias a mi sistema de vigilancia(tengo uno en cada edificio importante de Seattle)he averiguado a donde te dirigías,Carly.Y he improvisado este pequeño plan,¿te gusta?

-Freddie,comprueba la puerta-ordenó Sam y el chico le hizo caso. Pero como esperaba,estaba cerrada.

-¡Ahora mismo nos abres la puerta,Nevel!-exclamó Sam,furiosa.-O sí no…

-¿O si no,qué?No estoy aquí de verdad,esto es solo un holograma…pero les estaré vigilando¡Ja!¡Yo gano!

-¡Nevel Papperman,sácanos de aquí ahora mismo!-gritó Carly impotente,al holograma(ni puñetera idea de cómo lo había hecho)que se alzaba frente a ella.

-Lo siento,Carly…-dijo Nevel,sarcásticamente y arrancando en una serie de fuertes carcajadas.

-¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA,PAPPERMAN!¡ODIO LOS ESPACIOS CERRADOS!¡YA ME PASÉ ENCERRADA EN UN ESTÚPIDO ASCENSOR SUFICIENTE TIEMPO COMO PARA QUE VENGAS AQUÍ Y ME VUELVAS A ENCERRAR!¡ERES UN…!

Y mientras Carly decía su sarta de insultos hacia Nevel,Freddie pensó que no había mejor momento para terminar su discusión con Sam.

-Antes no me dejaste terminar-comentó Freddie.

-No hay nada más que decir-dijo Sam,tajante.

-Sí que lo hay.-Freddie se puso enfrente de Sam,quien no tuvo más remedio que mirarle a los ojos.-Es precisamente por lo que Carly me rechazó por lo que no quiero nada contigo,aparte de amistad,aún.

-¿Cómo?-eso Sam no se lo esperaba.

-Tienes razón. Si saliéramos ahora serías como mi segundo plato y me niego. Me niego porque tú te mereces algo mejor.

-¿Entonces?

-Tal vez con el tiempo…podamos darnos otra oportunidad.

-¿Quieres que te espere?-preguntó Sam,burlona.

-No. Te voy a esperar yo.-la rubia estaba más confusa que nunca.-No tengo ningún derecho a decirme que me esperes,es más,creo que no deberías. Pero yo te esperaré Puckett,hasta que un día,tal vez,podamos estar preparados para…darnos una oportunidad.¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que tienes una cara muy dura-por un segundo,la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Freddie. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto,¿qué se esperaba?-Sin embargo,eso que me esperarás…me tienta. Lo pensaré,Benson. Aunque con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que todo siga igual entre nosotros. Quiero recibir noticias tuyas y voy a seguir maltratándote,¿eh?

-Claro-Freddie recuperó su sonrisa.-Si no lo hicieras,sentiría que me faltaba algo-Sam recordó que esas mismas palabras las dijo la primera vez que se besaron. Sam estaba contenta:había recuperado su orgullo Puckett. Y Freddie también:había conseguido que el demonio rubio supiera de sus planes. Por fin,la chica ideal que siempre había tenido al lado,pero siempre había estado demasiado ciego,se dejaba ver. ¿Quién iba decir que,la persona que más odiaba,que más detestaba y que más deseaba que le pasara algo malo,sería la persona por la que ahora esperaría meses,año o incluso años? A Freddie le sorprendió ver cuántos giros tomaba la vida. Y cuántos más daría.

-¡…EL SER MÁS DESPRECIABLE QUE HA PISADO LA TIERRA!-Carly proseguía con sus insultos-¡ADEMÁS,NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ NOS SIGUES MOLESTANDO!¡TERMINAMOS CON EL MALDITO PROGRAMA,¿POR QUÉ NOS SIGUES HACIENDO PUÑETAS?¡ES QUE ES INCRE…!

-¡Un momento!-por primera vez,Nevel la interrrumpió-¡Han terminado iCarly!¿En serio?¡Y por qué están aquí!

-¡PORQUE NOS VAMOS A LA UNIVERSIDAD,MALDITO HIJO DE…!-pero Freddie atinó a tapar la boca de la chica,quien de un momento a otro iba a abalanzarse contra la imagen de Nevel.

-¡Pues entonces yo no gano nada teniéndolos aquí!Excepto fastidiarles,claro pero…tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer. Destruir otros programas,tal vez. –Nevel pareció irse en sus propios pensamientos.-Bueno,pueden irse.

La puerta de esa especie de baño se abrió y Carly no tardó en salir disparada por ella. Pero Sam y Freddie se demoraron algo más.

-¿Dónde estás,Nevel?-preguntó Sam.

-¡Nunca lo sabrás!-se rió.

-Tal vez no sepa donde estás ahora,Nevel…Pero que sepas que _yo me quedo_ y sé donde vives…Yo que tú pensaría en mudarme.

El holograma de Nevel tragó saliva y se desconectó. Sam estalló en carcajadas.

-¿De verdad vas a ir a por él?-preguntó Freddie,curioso.

-¿Tú crees que malgastaría mi tiempo yendo a por él?¡Ni en broma!¡Terminamos iCarly,terminamos con Nevel!Pero si alguna vez me lo encuentro…

Sam y Freddie salieron de la habitación riéndose.

-¿Qué les hace tanta gracia?-cuestionó su amiga ver que ninguno respondía,insistió.-¡Díganmelo!¡¿Pero qué…?¡Díganmelo!

El moreno y la rubia,aún riéndose,prosiguieron su camino a ver si daban con la Sra. Benson y Spencer,mientras su amiga detrás,seguía intentando averiguar de que se reían. ¿Por qué nunca se enteraba de nada?

* * *

**Ay,Nevel...¿Cómo podía terminar el fic sin que apareciera nuestro villano favorito por aquí? Jajaja...lo de sistema de vigilancia me pareció muy propio de él,teniendo en cuenta que la mitad de las cosas que Nevel ha hecho durante los últimos años son ilegales. Pero bueno. Tal vez pensaron que Nevel aún se quedaría con los de iCarly solo por fastidiarlos,pero ¿para qué? Nevel ha crecido y ya tuvo suficiente en iHalfoween.**

**Bueno,espero que les guste como solucioné el Seddie,de gusta como me quedó,Sam no cae rendida a los pies de Freddie y el chico sabe lo que le toca si quiere algo con ella.¡Las Pucketts no son segundos platos de nadie!**

**Me temo que este es casi el fin...snif, ía queda un breve epílogo. Espero no tardar en actualizar,lo siento si me demoro más que en otros caps. ,aunque no creo. **

**Muchas gracias por leer,tanto como si les ha gustado o como si no les haya gustado! Dejen reviews si quieren,por favor y contestaré!(Ah y sí,este cap. es algo más largo,espero que no les importe)**

**Zibby Nightlake**


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Carly se tumbó en su cama,exhausta. Eran los exámenes finales y estaba muerta. Pero también estaba feliz:dentro de dos semanas volvería a Seattle y allí,no solo estarían sus amigos sino también su padre. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía y lo estaba deseando.

Miró su ordenador y se vio tentada a ver si alguno de sus amigos estaba conectado,aunque hacía solo dos horas que había hablado con ellos. Pero realmente,los echaba de menos. Tenerlos al lado,en su casa,siempre…pero se alegraba de saber que les iba bien.

Freddie estaba en su mundo en la Academia Tecnológica. Había ganado muchos puntos al ser el productor ténico de iCarly durante casi seis años y tenía muchos amigos. Podría haber tenido varias parejas,pero las había rechazado a todas. "Estoy esperando a alguien" repetía siempre que hablaba con Carly del tema.

A Sam le encantaba cocinar y era una de las mejores de su clase,sobretodo preparando los "tacos de spaghetti",ahora conocidos por todo Estados Unidos. Como Freddie,también podía haber tenido varios novios y algunos los ha tenido. "Al fin de al cabo,no estoy esperando,me están esperando" decía y después se reía. Carly se preguntó cuanto tardarían los dos en volver a salir. Lo que sabía es que no sería mucho.

Gibby fue expulsado de la Universidad a la semana, pero él no esperó y abrió su propio restaurante,que se llama "iGibby"("¿A que es un nombre original,Carly?") Cuando Sam saliera del curso y trabajara con Gibby,lo primero que haría sería cambiar el nombre. Estaba segurísima.

Spencer por fin encontró una chica de la que se enamoró y que a Carly le cae bien. Vive con él y es pintora, por lo que se pasan el día entre arte.

Y Carly…bueno,a ella le va bien en la Universidad. Sus compañeras de cuarto le caen bien y tiene un novio estupendo. Todos eran fans de iCarly. Hablando de show…

Cogió su ordenador y abrió el _iTunes. _Puso la primera canción en la lista de reproducción y dejó el ordenador a su lado.

_I know,you see,_

_Somehow the World will change to me_

_And be so wonderful_

_Live life,breath air_

_I know somehow we're gonna get there_

_And feels so wonderful_

_And it's all real,_

_I'm telling you just how I feel_

_So wake up,the members of my nation_

_It's your time to be,_

_There's no chance unless you take one,_

_And the time to see the brighter side of every situation,_

_Some things are meant to be,_

_So do you're best and leave the rest to me_

_Leave it all to me,leave it all to me_

_Just leave it all to me._

* * *

**FIN**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el fic,les haya gustado o no. Espero que el epílogo sea de su agrado.**

**Ns vemos pronto!**

**Zibby Nightlake**


End file.
